Zasněžené sny
by Lanevra
Summary: Čas vánoční, sněhová bouře a Spock s Kirkem slaví tradičně netradičním způsobem.


**Beta:** fialka  
**Hlavní postavy (páry):** Spock, Kirk (Spock/Kirk)  
**Poznámka:** Napsáno jako reakce na povídku "Miracle of the Lights" do češtiny přeložené jako "Zázrak světel".  
**Dopsáno:** 2013  
**Počet slov:** 13918  
**Stručný děj:** _Čas vánoční, sněhová bouře a Spock s Kirkem slaví tradičně netradičním způsobem._

* * *

S jistou skepsí pohlédl na jasně viditelný suk umístěný v kmeni přesně ve výšce padesáti tří centimetrů nad povrchem půdy. Sníh, bez ustání se snášející z šedého nebe, velmi úspěšně vrstvil závěj přesně pod sukem, provizorním to bodem k měření sněhové pokrývky, a tím potvrzoval předpověď počasí na jeho paddu, podle které bylo zřejmé, že se následujících nejméně třináct hodin nedostanou z horské chaty, ve které se právě nacházeli, ani na krok. Ne že by na tom, vzhledem k jejich plánovaném strávení svátků právě zde a skutečnosti, že se bude za dvanáct minut stmívat, nějak zvlášť záleželo. Přesto ho představa, že budou odříznuti od světa právě vrstvou studeného sněhu, přiváděla logicky k myšlence, co udělají, pokud bude například jeden z nich potřebovat akutně lékařské ošetření.

„Nádhera, že ano?" povzdechl si Jim, jenž k němu zezadu přistoupil a vyhlédl z okna ven na sněhovou smršť, ke které se zjevně schylovalo.

„Pokud tě přitahuje riziko vážných omrzlin, zcela jistě," přitakal klidně a složil ruce za zády, hlavně proto, aby Jim neviděl padd. Jeho přinesením sem totiž porušil kapitánův přímý rozkaz, ač bylo tedy pravdou, že při jeho vydávání nebyl dotyčný již ve službě.

„Zbožňuji, když mluvíš ironicky," odvětil mu na to Jim a podle svého lidského zvyku mu vtiskl polibek na tvář blízko koutku rtu.

Dlouho ho fascinovala skutečnost, že lidé si projevují intimní stejně jako přátelskou náklonnost nesmírně podobnými, ba až stejnými gesty. On, jakožto Vulkánec, žil po celé své dětství v domnění, že pro každý projev náklonnosti, ať už v rodině, mezi přáteli, nebo v páru, musí existovat vlastní specifické gesto patřící buď pouze do soukromí, nebo i na veřejnost. Dlouholetý kontakt s lidmi, v poslední době pak zvláště vztah s Jimem, ho dobře poučil o jeho omylu.

Nicméně nyní nebyl čas ke zkoumání lidských zvyklostí, ale k úvaze o tom, jak by řekl doktor McCoy, jak se sakra dostanou do údolí a nejen v následujících hodinách, ale všeobecně.

„Nebyla to ironie, jako spíše konstatování zřejmého faktu, kdy neopomenu zmínit svou obavu o realizaci našeho plánovaného návratu do údolí k vznášedlu a tím pádem také o návštěvu u tvé matky. Podle mých propočtů, podpořených zdejší meteorologickou stanicí, může sníh dosáhnout až třiceti tří centimetrů během pěti hodin a dalších pět centimetrů by mohlo napadnout v dalších osmi hodinách. Zůstaneme tu nadlouho odříznuti."

„Ano, to už mě taky napadlo, proto jsem volal mámě, že se tu asi držíme déle jak čtyři dny. Nebude jí to vadit a my tu máme zásob dost na celý měsíc. Kdyby přeci jen nebylo možné se pak dostat do údolí, prostě si zavoláme na Enterprise a oni nás vyzvednou. Jak prosté, ne?" S nevinným úsměvem pokrčil rameny.

„Použít lodní přenos mimo službu a na Zemi bez pádného důvodu je porušení dvou desítek nařízení, jejichž existence jsi si jistě velmi dobře vědom. Mohli by nám za to udělit důtky," připomněl mu, jak dobře věděl veskrze zbytečně, že by se svým případným jednáním mohl dopustit porušení předpisů flotily.

„A já bych ti zase mohl udělit důtky za to, že sis sem přes můj přímý rozkaz přinesl padd a ještě ho přede mnou zapíráš," odvětil Jim s výmluvným výrazem a zvedl ruku. „Šup sem s ním, ať se té zbytečné techniky zbavím. Řeklo se; žádné počítače, jen příroda a krásné slunečné počasí."

„Dovolil bych si podotknout, že slunečné počasí je v nedohlednu, a dodávám, že padd jsem vzal pouze z nutnosti. Bylo logické kontrolovat meteorologickou situaci regionu, aby nás bouře nebo příval sněhu nepřekvapil někde mimo tuto chatu nebo v místech, kde bychom si nemohli najít úkryt," bránil se nevyslovenému nařčení, že by snad plánoval sabotování klidu zdejší přírody, který Jim před jejich odjezdem sem nazval nadpozemským. Jeho obrana však byla marná a pohled hnědých očí příliš silný a velitelský. Podle svého dlouholetého zažitého zvyku se mu podvolil a předal svůj doposud dobře skrytý padd do napřažené ruky.

„Propašovat ho sem a pak ho ještě schovávat za zády jako malý kluk? Že se nestydíš, Spocku!" pokáral ho Jim, obrátil si padd v ruce, otevřel jeho zadní kryt a vyňal energetický zdroj.

S pozvednutým obočím sledoval jeho následné počínání, kdy rozevřel okno a vyhodil baterii ven do sílící sněhové vánice. Podle jeho odhadu bude trvat necelých osm minut, než nenávratně zapadne do sněhu a již ji nebude možné vysledovat jinak, než pomocí trikorderu nebo velice zevrubného fyzického průzkumu terénu.

„Konstatování; bez energetického zdroje je padd zcela bezúčelný."

„Vážně?" protáhl Jim a několikrát obrátil zbytky paddu v rukou. „Ani bych neřekl. Myslím, že se dokonale hodí jako podtácek pod mou lahev piva."

Zvedl obočí ještě o kousek výš, než kam se mu vyšplhalo, když sledoval svého partnera, jak vyhazuje kus přístroje z okna. Nad jeho jasným a opravdu nepopíraným překvapením Jim jen zakroutil hlavou, ukázal zuby v širokém úsměvu a beze slova se vydal do vzdálenější části místnosti, kde byl krb.

Spock ho následoval a klouzal přitom pohledem po vybavení místnosti. Dřevěné zdi byly bez malby, nikde na nich nebyly ani obrazy či jiné ozdoby, až na podle jeho odhadu víc jak sto let starou hlavu jelena nad krbem, na jehož paroží byl jeden svítící řetěz, jako prakticky jediná upomínka faktu, že jsou vánoční svátky. Vše ostatní, nábytek, dřevěné parkety nebo koberce, vypadalo velice starožitně, avšak zachovale, až na kuchyňský kout, který podle všeho nepostrádal žádný z moderních přístrojů určených k vaření, vyjma replikátoru. Podle Jima bylo nejlepší to jídlo, které bylo uvařené ze skutečných surovin, ne syntetizované přístrojem. Veskrze s ním souhlasil, jistou nuanci chuti mělo rukama připravené jídlo lepší, z hlediska energetického přínosu a rychlosti přípravy však replikátor jednoznačně vedl.

Zastavil se a potichu sledoval, jak Jim vytahuje z chladicího boxu lahev piva a otevírá si ji. Se stejným zájmem pozoroval i to, jak jeho druh pije. Dohlížet, tehdy ještě pouze na kapitána Kirka, bylo vždy jeho prvořadým zájmem a nakonec to přerostlo v prostou a neodpíranou radost z pohledu na něj, zvláště pokud byl spokojený a uvolněný jako nyní. Zejména to bylo podstatné. Jeho spokojenost, štěstí a všechny pozitivní emoce, které mohl jeho partner prožívat, ať už vnitřně nebo navenek. Dokud to sám nezažil, nechápal otcovu potřebu vyhovět každému matčinu rozmaru, sebevíc byl nelogický, a mnohokrát se ho zeptal, proč to dělá, aby dostal ještě méně pochopitelnou odpověď; aby byla tvá matka šťastná, jak jen pozemšťan šťastný být může.

„Jsem nervózní, když mě tak pozoruješ, Spocku."

„Omlouvám se, nemínil jsem ti svým pohledem způsobit nepohodlí," mírně sklonil hlavu na znamení omluvy, na což se mu dostalo odpovědi v podobě ledabylého mávnutí rukou, o kterém už dávno věděl, že značí odpuštění nepodstatných prohřešků proti etiketě.

„To nic. Sedni si před krb a já dojdu pro jídlo," vyzval ho Jim.

Vzhledem k tomu, že před krbem nebyl žádný nábytek k posezení, vyrozuměl, že využijí vydělané zvířecí kůže ležící na zemi, a proto se posadil právě na ni. Na dotek byla měkká a jemná, také velmi dobře izolovala jak chlad, tak vlhkost dřevěné podlahy, přesto v něm nevzbuzovala příjemný pocit. Pořád to byla skutečná kůže, tedy opravdu mrtvé zvíře, ne pouhá replikovaná náhražka na rostlinné bázi, a to pro něj, jakožto Vulkánce vážícího si života, znamenalo jednu zbytečnou smrt a projev násilí.

„Pro tebe mám zeleninu smaženou na olivovém oleji s kořením a sám si dám, s dovolením, něco pořádného k jídlu," rozprávěl Jim, když se vracel s tácem naloženým jídlem.

Ochotně by nabídl svou pomoc, kdyby nevěděl, že by ji beztak jeho partner odmítl. Z toho důvodu jen nastavil ruce a převzal svou misku se smaženou zeleninou. Nahlédl na ni, přičichl a musel shledat, že voní víc než přijatelně. Prostě, jednoduše a chutně.

Jim se složil naproti němu, i s tácem, které si položil na zem. Na rozdíl od Spocka zaujal, podle něj dost nepohodlnou, polohu s jedním kolenem zvednutým a druhým podivně ohnutým pod sebou. Talíř, ke kterému se sklonil v dalším jistě nepříjemném úhlu, byl skoro celý zaplněný velkým kusem do hněda opečeného hovězího masa a jen na jeho okraji bylo zanedbatelné množství směsice fazolí a kukuřice, ne nepodobná jeho vlastnímu jídlu. Zelenina podle jeho informací teoreticky k Vánocům patřila, hovězí maso už méně a červená omáčka v misce hned vedle talíře, zcela určitě ne.

Pozvedl obočí a vyslal k Jimovi tázavý pohled.

„Omáčka podle receptu mého strýce. Žádná chemie nebo konzervace, jen nekonečné vaření rajčat, vmíchávání bylinek a lisování citronu. Udělal jsem si ji speciálně už před cestou, protože se musí nechat dva dny odležet a navíc si máma myslí, že nepatří k Vánocům. Neví, co mluví. Chceš ochutnat?" nabídl mu misku postrčením po kožešině, až se rozhoupala. Bleskově ji zachytil. Prsty přitom zavadil o Jimovu ruku, čímž vyvolal na jeho tváři další z nekonečné řady úsměvů, tentokrát ten, při kterém se mu vedle rtů udělaly dva neznatelné dolíčky a jeho líce nabraly mírně narůžovělý odstín. Zpočátku jejich známosti se domníval, že je to studem, přeci jen u pozemšťanů bylo červenání obvyklým průvodním jevem, ale v případě Jima brzy zjistil, že u něj to tak není. Naopak to značilo radost a pohodlí, protože, jak rychle poznal, kapitán Kirk se opravdu jen zřídkakdy před někým za cokoliv styděl, ať už za případný vážný prohřešek nebo za prosté přeřeknutí v konverzaci.

Vyrovnal stabilitu misky a využil situace k tomu, aby přejel prsty po Jimově ruce. Dělal to se skutečnou oblibou, stejně jako se mu líbilo, když následně partner zvedl jeho ruku a vtiskl na její hřbet jeden vlhký polibek. Sto a jedna lidská pozornost, která ho v soukromí opravdu těšila, a dovolil si to potěšení dát najevo v rysech své tváře, jak jen bylo vzhledem k jeho nepsanému vulkánskému kodexu možné. Cítil, že Jim pochopil jeho nevyřčená slova.

Stáhl svou ruku a misku si vzal s sebou. Trochu omáčky, kterou jeho partner jistě s pečlivostí připravil, si nanesl na svou zeleninu a pak ji vrátil zpátky na tác. S prvním soustem, které donesl k ústům, pochopil, proč má Jim omáčku tak rád, že si je ochotný ji sám udělat. Byla skutečně delikátní.

Během jídla setrvali v pro něj naprosto vyhovujícím a příjemném mlčení, doprovázeném šuměním sněhu padajícím za okny a praskáním krbu, kteréžto zvuky dohromady tvořily uklidňující melodii. Snadno pochopil, proč mnozí pozemšťané volí jako kulisu pro svůj odpočinek právě nahrávky padajícího deště, sněhu nebo praskání krbu.

Ticho bylo narušeno až třicet dva minut poté, během kterých se stačili najíst. Na jeho vkus zbytečně rychle, ale už si zvykl, že pozemšťané nevěnují jídlu potřebné množství času, a zvláště pak Jim byl naučený jíst, jak by sám řekl, v poklusu.

„Připravil jsem i zákusek, jablečný koláč se zmrzlinou a skořicí," podotkl Jim s trochu potměšilým úsměvem, zatím co i s tácem vstával ze země, „Bude to opravdu hodně, ale hodně sladké."

„Máš v úmyslu mne obludit cukrem?" otázal se.

„Prokoukl jsi mě! Plánoval jsem tě opít a pak zneužít, ale teď už to asi nepůjde," vtipkoval Jim, přestože způsob, jak na něj zhlížel z výšky, když vstával, dával znát, že je v jeho slovech i trocha pravdy.

Mírně pozvedl obočí ve svém zmatení. Jako vtip to chápal, přestože mu mnohdy lidský humor nedával smysl, dokud dotyčného blíž nepoznal, ovšem jako skutečný záměr netušil, kam tím Jim míří. Vlastně spíš považoval nápad pozřít větší množství cukru za vysoce kontraproduktivní, nelogický a možná i nebezpečný. Jeho reakční doba se v takovém případě snížila až o třináct sekund a hlubší koncentrace byla skoro nemožná, o problémech s motorikou ani nemluvě. Na rozdíl od některých svých přátel on si ve stavu opojení nijak zvlášť neliboval a zastával názor, že zvláště dnes by měl, pro bezpečí jich obou, svému partnerovi rozmluvit snahu nadopovat ho cukrem a zbavit sebekontroly.

Vstal a následoval Jima až do kuchyně, kde se však zastavil v patřičné vzdálenosti a sledoval, jak vyndavá z mrazáku mražený ovocný krém.

„Myslím, že to není dobrý nápad," promluvil a tím Jima nechtěně vylekal.

„Ježiš..., Spocku, nemůžeš se za mnou plížit!" vydechl prudce a zmrzlina putovala na pult, místo aby ji otevřel a začal nandavat do misek. „Co není dobrý nápad?"

Zvážil, jestli se nejdřív omluvit, pak však dospěl k názoru, že jeho omluva vlastně není vyžadována, zatímco odpověď na otázku je podstatná pro další konverzaci.

„Jíst velké množství cukru," odvětil. „Pokud si samozřejmě dnes přeješ splynutí našich myslí. Jestliže ano, musím zůstat koncentrovaný pro bezpečí a pohodlí nás obou."

„Víš, přemýšlel jsem, že bychom dneska mohli dělat něco jiného. Když se to tak vezme...," obešel kuchyňský barový pult a stanul před Spockem, „je tu jedna velká vyhřívaná postel, ve které by bylo skoro hřích jenom spát," naplnil tím, co říkal, Spockovo očekávání z jejich společného času stráveného zde.

Uvolnil ramena, když mu Jimovy chladné a zároveň hřející ruce spočinuly v pase. Cítil přes látku svého roláku, jak mu kloužou pomalu kolem zad a společně s tím se Jim přiblížil, až se jejich hrudi skoro dotýkaly. Vlna sexuálního vzrušení při tak úzkém kontaktu a vzhledem k minimu mentálních obran jeho mysli pohladila jeho vědomí jemně jako dotek ptačího pírka, a přesto se zdála být vřelejší než písky jeho rodné planety. Nebránil se tomu říct, že je mu víc jak příjemné cítit tuto lidskou vášeň, když se k němu jeho druh přiblížil, stále ale zůstávalo pravdou, že byl Vulkánec a potřeboval daleko víc času než Jim, aby jeho mysl i tělo zatoužily po intimním spojení. Zvláště se to pak týkalo těla. Přesto si jejich kontakt opravdu užíval. Položil své ruce zlehka na Jimova ramena, která se pod jeho dotekem mírně zachvěla. Vlastní iniciativou ještě víc zesílil mentální vlnění mezi nimi, přičemž ho se zvědavostí jemu vlastní napadlo, jestli může Jim alespoň okrajově vnímat jeho vědomí, tak jak je tomu naopak. Pravda, úroveň mimosmyslového vnímání, které dosahoval, byla opravdu nízká, ale už spolu měli několik hlubokých mentálních kontaktů, jež se prostě nemohly obejít bez následků.

„Co tedy navrhuješ?" otázal se věcně, zvědavý na to, co jeho partner zamýšlí. Bylo mu samozřejmě zřejmé rámcově, kam to směřuje, jen by rád měl víc informací, aby mohl Jimova přání dokonale splnit, a chtěl je slyšet z jeho úst. Přišlo mu jako příliš velké překročení hranic, kdyby uspokojoval v reálu jeho hluboké sexuální fantazie, které měl tu možnost poznat při jejich splynutích.

„Cokoliv víc tělesného, než co jsme do teď dělali," řekl neurčitě milenec, nejspíš rozptýlený skutečností, že se právě intenzivně pokoušel políbit Spocka na krk i přesto, že měl na sobě vysoký rolák.

Dotek chladných vlhkých rtů byl příjemný. Mírně, sotva si to uvědomil, pod ním zaklonil hlavu a dovolil tak Jimovi přejet po větším prostoru kůže. Libé pocity, které to v něm vyvolávalo, byly poněkud rušivé, zároveň se ale od nich nechtěl a nemínil odprostit, jen je zlehka zatlačil do pozadí, aby mohl promluvit klidným a rozumným hlasem.

„Jsem nakloněn souhlasit se vším, co navrhneš, jen bys měl vědět, že Vulkánci jsou spíše intelektuální bytosti a některé aspekty našeho intimního života by ti mohly přijít... zvláštní," zvolil po krátkém váhání vhodné slovo ve standardu.

„Zvláštnější než to, o čem už vím?" otázal se Jim a odtáhl se, jeho vzrušení přitom trochu opadlo a nahradila ho zvědavost, která z něj sálala a byla také vidět v jeho očích.

„Nikoliv, protože v návaznosti na to, co už víš, ti to jistě přijde zcela logické a z biologického hlediska pochopitelné," odvětil. „Rozhodně však něco, o čem musíme mluvit, než budeme pokračovat, ač připouštím, že to pro mě bude poněkud nesnadný rozhovor."

„Ať je to cokoliv, nemusíš mi to říkat, pokud ti vadí o tom mluvit. Ani spolu dnes nemusíme nic mít, mě vlastně splynutí vyhovuje, to jen že si někdy pak připadám... odcizený a chtěl jsem dělat něco víc lidského," začal ho Jim naprosto zbytečně a nelogicky přemlouvat, aby spolu o důležitých věcech nemluvili.

Mírně pozvedl obočí nad jeho slovy. Byl srozuměn s tím, že dříve či později mezi nimi bude fyzický poměr, přestože se jeho partner ani trochu nezdráhal mu věnovat svou mysl, za což mu byl vděčný, proto také předpokládal, že dojde k rozhovoru, ke kterému se tu právě dostávali. Odsouvat ho či předpokládat, že by si Jim zjistil potřebné informace sám, bylo nejen nelogické, to už hraničilo s iracionálním chováním. Ve skutečnosti předpokládal, jak vidno správně, že k průlomu dojde právě na tomto jejich společném odpočinku, tráveném daleko od civilizace, a na vše se proto připravil.

„Bylo by nelogické oddalovat zbytečně rozhovor nebo naše plány, ke kterým se beztak již dlouho schyluje. Žádám tě jen o dvacet minut strpení, abych ti vysvětlil některé aspekty vulkánského partnerského života, kterých si ze zřejmých důvodů nemůžeš být vědom. My příliš nemluvíme o osobních věcech a... někdy je to na škodu, abych byl upřímný."

„Dobře," Jimovy ruce opustily jeho pas. „Sedneme si na to?" otázal se kyna k barovým židlím u pultu.

Mírně souhlasně přikývl a na jednu z nich se usadil. Jim se přesunul na druhou stranu, kde se také posadil na židli, potom si složil ruce na pultu a jeho výraz byl přesně stejný, jako když čekal v dobách jejich služby na hlášení z mise, které mu měl Spock přednést. Přesto v jeho pohledu nebo spíš v tom, co z něj sálalo, cítil hodně jisté netrpělivosti a možná i odporu k rozhovoru. Kdyby si nemyslel, že je nezbytné o všem partnera informovat předem, protože vysvětlování během akce by bylo nepraktické, nejspíš by to prostě odložil. I pro něj samotného to byl nepříjemný úkol.

Narovnal se v zádech, zbytky chvějivého vzrušení, které ještě hrálo na kraji jeho mysli, zlehka zakryl racionálnem, opřel si ruce o hranu stolu a sepjal konečky prstů.

„Jak jsem říkal, Vulkánci jsou spíše intelektuální bytosti," začal opatrně, přesně podle osnovy, kterou už si předem připravil. „Páry dávají přednost splynutí myslí před fyzickým spojením. Důvodem však není naše filosofie, Surakovo učení nenařizuje ani nedoporučuje celibát, ani není důvodem skutečnost, že mnoho Vulkánců považuje sexuální styk za jiným účelem než je početí potomka nebo biologická nezbytnost za bezúčelný, nelogický, a proto zbytečný, ve skutečnosti je to součást toho, čím nás zatížila evoluce. Nutí nás sice si jednou za určitou dobu bezpodmínečně najít partnera a přinejmenším se pokusit zplodit potomka, zároveň nám ale po zbytek času tento úkol, řekněme, znesnadňuje. Souvisí to s nepřátelskými podmínkami na Vulkánu, kdy mít dítě v nesprávnou dobu může být pro matku i ostatní členy rodiny smrtící. Z toho důvodu potřebují Vulkánci, zvláště pak muži, k tomu, aby dosáhli duševního i fyzického sexuálního vzrušení, dostatek klidu a hlavně času."

„Tady a se mnou máš všechen klid a čas vesmíru," ujistil ho Jim, natáhl se po jeho rukou a přikryl je svými chladnými lidskými. Uvolnil sepnuté prsty a nechal, nechť si partner k sobě jeho dlaně přitáhne. Možná, že když budou v přímém fyzickém kontaktu, pomůže to Jimovi spíše pochopit a jemu se uvolnit.

„S tím počítám a věřím v to, nicméně se obávám, že jsi mě dostatečně nepochopil," namítl zlehka. „Nemluvím tu o prosté 'předehře', jak vy pozemšťané nazýváte společně strávený intimní čas před samotným koitem. V mé kultuře je to obřad, trvající často hodiny, během kterého se partneři pomalu sbližují, hovoří spolu, někdy i zpívají nebo hrají na hudební nástroje, uvádějí svou mysl i tělo do klidu a postupně rozvíjejí sexuální vzrušení. Důležitou součástí jsou svíčky, vonné byliny a zvláště pak dostatek jídla a sladkých nápojů. Nejedná se tu o kulturní libovůli, ale o nezbytnou součást partnerského života, bez které je často pohlavní styk v případě muže nemožný a u ženy nepříjemný, pokud samozřejmě nezasáhne vnější vliv v podobě některých typů drog nebo jiné syntetické látky."

„Dobře..." protáhl mírně Jim, jeho obočí se v přemýšlivém výrazu spojilo v jednu linku. „Chápu to, k tomu, aby ses vzrušil, potřebuješ strávit hodně času v mé společnosti a být spokojený. To se ale nijak neliší od toho, co jsem beztak zamýšlel a co ostatně lidé běžně dělají. Možná nám to netrvá tak dlouho, ale rozhodně se náš... můj sexuální život neskládal z rychlovek. S radostí s tebou strávím v posteli třeba celé hodiny."

„Je potěšující toto slyšet, protože pokud se skutečně rozhodneš se mnou v noci mít sexuální styk, musíš počítat s tím, že to skutečně bude trvat několik hodin," bylo vidět že vyvolal svými slovy zmatek a nevíru, pokračoval proto dřív, než stačil Jim něco říct a než se sám dokázal zahanbit víc, než by snesl. „Dlouhý proces vedoucí k sexuálnímu vzrušení není to, co pozemšťana může na našem způsobu intimního života odrazovat. Je to právě až ten moment, kdy se vulkánský muž skutečně vzruší. Zatímco u pozemšťana je to veskrze snadný a přímý akt, od poměrně rychlého nástupu erekce k orgasmu doprovázeného ejakulací, vulkánský muž může setrvat ve stavu částečného vzrušení i několik hodin a potřebuje opakovaný styk zakončený orgasmem a výronem prejakulátu, aby dosáhl samotné ejakulace. Samozřejmě jí nemusí dosáhnout vůbec, ale takový stav je... nepříjemný a já bych ho nechtěl zažít. Proto ti to říkám nyní, když máme oba čirou mysl, aby ses mohl rozhodnout, jestli o to skutečně stojíš."

„Stojím o to, vlastně už dlouho nemyslím na nic jiného, než na tebe nahého v posteli, jen..." krátce se odmlčel, „kolikrát přesně je to opakovaně a to několik hodin?"

„To je individuální a zároveň závislé na věku Vulkánce. Platí, že čím starší muž, tím je obtížnější u něj vyvolat touhu a zároveň tím delší čas a větší počet styků potřebuje k plnému uspokojení. Pohybuje se to od pěti do šestnácti orgasmů v rozmezí mezi dvěmi a šesti hodinami. Já jsem mladý, ještě mi není ani šedesát standardních roků a navíc napůl pozemšťan, u mne jsou tedy čísla spíše nižší."

„Šestnáct orgasmů během šesti hodin? To je opravdu... páni!" evidentně se nezmohl na víc srozumitelnou odpověď, „Popravdě si nedovedu představit něco takového za normálního stavu, natožpak když..., chápeš," dořekl neurčitě a naznačil rukou.

Nemusel mu být vysvětleno co tím Jim myslí, nicméně i když to neřekl nahlas, bylo to nepříjemné slyšet a mluvit o tom. Běžné intimní spojení bylo i u Vulkánců aktem plným potěšení a uspokojení a, ač nebylo diskutováno jako to měli ve zvyku lidé, nebylo vyloženě zapovězeno. Téma horečky krve však zapovězeno bylo, zcela a prakticky bez výhrad. Seznal však, že vzhledem k vyhlídce jejich dlouhotrvajícího vztahu má Jim nárok vědět a chápat, přestože nejsou svoji ani propojeni.

„V tom čase probíhá vše rychle a jsou s ním spojené jiné obřady, o kterých ti povím, až a pokud vůbec bude třeba. V tuto chvíli navrhuji, pokud je to samozřejmě i tvé přání, zanechat dalších diskuzí, jelikož bylo vše potřebné již řečeno, a přesunout se do té vyhřívané postele, o které ses zmiňoval," navrhl plán, který mu přišel veskrze příjemný a lákavý a zároveň zaručeně odváděl Jimovu pozornost od zapovězeného tématu. Úsměv, který se jeho partnerovi rozlinul po tvářích a další zrůžovění kůže dávalo jasně znát, že jeho záměr byl dokonale splněn. Když se Jim vzápětí naklonil přes barový pult a přitiskl své studené rty na jeho horké, nemohlo být pochyb, že veškerý rozhovor na zakázané téma je zcela ztracen v předzvěsti věcí příštích.

„Dlouho jsem neslyšel tak lákavou nabídku," zabručel Jim s dalším ze svých úsměvů a jeho ústa se opět přesunula k límci roláku ve snaze dostat se na kůži. Díky tomu bylo zřejmé, že oděv, který na sobě má, skutečně neodpovídá situaci ani není moc praktický. Zvedl ruku a lehkým dotekem na temeno hlavy ve vlnících se světlých lidsky jemných vlasech na sebe upoutal pozornost.

„Mám stejný názor," ujistil milence, když si získal jeho pozornost. „Pokud by tě to neobtěžovalo, požádal bych tě o dvacet minut soukromí. Převléknu se a připravím v ložnici vše nezbytné, ty zatím můžeš nachystat jídlo a mi'a'ru; to je sladký vulkánský nápoj k této příležitosti vhodný," předešel jeho zmatenému dotazu. „Přivezl jsem několik instantních sáčků, stačí přidat vodu. Najdeš je uložené u ostatních sušených potravin - jediné s vulkánským písmem na obalu."

„Dobře, hned se do toho pustím."

„Děkuji," mírně kývl a, ač by tu opravdu raději zůstal, opustil svého partnera, zanechávaje ho s úkolem v kuchyni.

Vstoupil do ložnice, které dominovala velká postel, svým vzhledem se sice hodící do zdejšího starožitného interiéru, ale s panelem v čele, který jasně dával znát, že je to nejmodernější pohodlné lůžko plné elektronických obvodů a počítačů. Za jiných okolností by to shledal zbytečným luxusem, dnes v noci to však vítal.

Přešel ke svým věcem a po cestě si stáhl rolák, které také rovnou složil. Mírná nervozita se zmocnila jeho nitra, nebyl k ní skutečný racionální důvod, proto, a nejen proto, ji potlačil a zbavil se jí. Vše, co bylo třeba říct, řečeno bylo a jistota, že po něm Jim touží, byla absolutní, protože kdyby z jejich splynutí myslí nezjistil nic jiného, tak toto bezesporu ano. Zároveň věděl, že jeho druh umí být opravdu velmi trpělivý, na člověka až nepředstavitelně. Tím pádem byly veškeré katastrofální předpoklady a situace, na které se samozřejmě také připravil, méně jak dvouprocentně pravděpodobné.

Zbavil se veškerého svého oděvu, který by partner shledal zbytečným a překážejícím, zvláště pak by se mu jistě nelíbilo termoprádlo, které bylo sice praktické do pozemské zimy, rozhodně však nepříliš estetické a určitě nepodporující sexuální touhy. Vše pečlivě složené odložil stranou, kde na to nepadne pohled ani pomyšlení.

Na nahé tělo si natáhl dlouhý háv černé barvy s hnědým a zlatým vyšíváním speciálně zapínací pouze na knoflíky vepředu tak, aby s jeho případným svlékáním neměl Jim žádné problémy. Byl si moc dobře vědom, že pro pozemšťany může být složitý vulkánský oděv doslova neřešitelným rébusem a svlékání pak frustrujícím zážitkem. Jakémukoliv nepohodlí na obou stranách chtěl pečlivě předejít, přímo by to odporovalo snaze, jíž budou dnes v noci mít.

Po oblečení následovala příprava svíček, které postavil na stolky vedle postele dost daleko na to, aby bylo téměř jisté, že je nebudou moci náhodně převrhnout. Jedno stisknutí zapalovače a jejich třepetající se plamen zazářil místností. Nebyl však dost jasné, osvětlení u stropu ho činilo podivně deformovaným a nepřirozeným. Přešel tedy k ovladači světel vedle dveří a stáhl jejich intenzitu o čtyřicet procent. Místnost díky tomu byla šerá, osvětlovaná zvláště svíčkami, a jeho očím dokonale příjemná. S tímto byl tedy spokojen a přesunul se zpět ke svému zavazadlu, odkud vyňal dřevenou truhličku, obsahující několik svazků sušených bylin, určených k pomalému spalování, a nádobu s všestranně použitelným olejem.

Na noční stolek položil kovový ozdobný talířek sloužící ke spalování bylin. Jeden jejich svazek pokapal několika kapkami oleje a využil plamene svíčky k jeho zapálení. Nechal hořet necelých dvanáct sekund, než svazek zlehka sfoukl a docílil tak toho, že jen zlehka doutnal. Potom ho položil na častým používáním zčernalý kov. Tenký pramínek kouře pomalu stoupal vzhůru k jeho nosu a svou jemnou vůní navozoval pocit klidu a bezpečí. Několika pohyby ruky si víc kouře vnesl do obličeje a zhluboka ho vdechl. Dobře známé účinky hořících bylin mu navodily tentokrát příjemný stav lehkosti, nevhodný sice pro meditaci, ale v případě očekávaných událostí naprosto vyhovující. Užíval si ho, vnímal ho a nechal prostupovat tělem. Věděl moc dobře, že teď není čas pro soustředění a potlačení všech vnitřních hnutí, jako spíše pro jejich cílené usměrnění.

Zaskřípění nohou na prahu doléhající k jeho bystrému sluchu vyrušilo jeho duševní souznění se sebou dřív, než Jimův hlas.

„Vypadá to tu opravdu hodně romanticky. Ještě nasypat na postel růžové lístky," řekl s jasným humorem v hlase.

Dovolil si prožít mírné pobavení, které momentálně sdílel se svým partnerem, a obrátil se mu vstříc. Pomalu k němu vykročil, dobře si vědom toho, že ho Jim intenzivně sleduje a hodnotí jeho vzhled. S uspokojeným v jeho očích i v záchvěvech mysli, které k němu doléhaly, zaznamenal, že se mu vše zamlouvá. Přesně to byl jeden ze záměrů, jenž měl.

„Jistě by to mělo silný estetický účinek, nicméně to považuji za poněkud nepraktické," konstatoval a stanul před ním.

Jim držel v ruce mísu s ovocem, dobře zvolené jídlo, chutné a lehké s dostatkem cukru, a pokud se k němu přičte také mi'a'ru, byť pouze z koncentrátu, bude kombinace naprosto dokonalá.

„Je to hodně nepraktické, už jsem to zkoušel," zasmál se zlehka Jim, načež se zhluboka nadechl. „Ta vůně mi přijde trochu povědomá..., nemíval jsi ji u sebe v kajutě?"

„Ano, dva druhy bylin ze svazku, který nyní hoří, jsem používal i ve své kajutě na Enterprise. Máš na pozemšťana opravdu dobrý čich, doufám tedy, že ti ta vůně nevadí? Sice pro mne představují jednu ze složek procesu k mému naprostému uvolnění, jestliže však budou vadit tobě..., budou vadit i mně. Vzájemné souznění a porozumění je také důležité," otázal se na partnerův názor ohledně vůně, jež pomalu plnila pokoj, a učinil tak s jistou obavou z námitek. Nedostavily se.

„Vůbec, ale ty svíčky těsně u postele mě trochu znervózňují. Nechtěl bych v nejlepším vzplanout," upozornil.

„Ujišťuji tě, že je to zcela bezpečné. Na rozdíl od bylin, jichž bych se opravdu nerad vzdával, pokud tě však opravdu výrazně znervózňují, můžeme je dát pryč," odpověděl věcně, dostávali se pomalu k dalšímu tématu, které by nemuseli probírat, pokud by na něm záleželo, ale jelikož nejspíš nebude na výběr, proč to neříct.

„Ne, já to chápu, prostě dotvářejí atmosféru, která je tobě příjemná. Smířím se s nimi," ujistil ho Jim a přistoupil o ten poslední kousek blíž, který je ještě dělil. V cestě jim stála už jenom mísa a lahev s rudým obsahem.

„Tak jest, příšeří je pro mě daleko příjemnější než ostré světlo, ale to není hlavní důvod, proč tu svíčky jsou," odvětil a Jimův tázavý výraz ho nutil pokračovat. „Jsou tu hlavně proto, že pohlcují pachy."

„V romantické atmosféře jedno vulkánsky pragmatické a neromantické prohlášení. Neměl bych se náhodou urazit?" ušklíbal se partner zvesela, bez skutečného dotčení třeba jenom v náznaku.

„Není to kvůli tobě, naopak kolínská, kterou používáš, je mi odjakživa velmi příjemná a v mé paměti je na ni navázána řada důležitých vzpomínek. Mluvím tu o sobě. Vulkánci totiž..." trochu semkl rty, jak přemýšlel, jaká nejvhodnější slova vybrat, což nebylo v natolik omezeném jazyce jako byl standard nic snadného. „My se potíme jen za určitých specifických situací, mezi které patří právě sex, a když se Vulkánec potí, jeho pach je výrazný. Podle pozemšťanů, kteří měli tu možnost ho cítit, je to něco jako pražené ořechy a rašelina."

„To mi nezní ani trochu špatně. Nač to zastírat svíčkami a bylinkami? Jestli záleží na mně, klidně se toho všeho můžeme zbavit," projevil Jim svůj názor jako vždy přímě a trochu neinformovaně.

Zamyslel se, jak mu správně podat důvody, proč vznikl zvyk zapalovat u postele svíčky, ale nenacházel způsob, jak to z toho neudělat delší debatu týkající se vulkánské historie. A tomu, jak se domníval, bylo radno se vyhnout, nejen že pro Jima by to bylo zbytečně rušivé, hlavně on sám nad tím nechtěl přemýšlet. Svou mysl již dávno směroval k úplně jiným cílům.

„Vysvětlit ti důvody by bylo na delší debatu, kterou momentálně považuji za zbytečně mentálně náročnou. Nepostačí ti mé ujištění, že se nemůže nic stát a jedná se jen o náš hluboce zakořeněný zvyk?" otázal se, zatímco položil své ruce na Jimova zápěstí.

„Hmm, myslím, že s tím se určitě mohu smířit," zamručel Jim. „Postel?"

„Zajisté," kývl na souhlas a přešel k posteli, přičemž za sebou cítil partnerovu chladivou přítomnost, jak ho následuje tím samým směrem. Všechno to bylo velice správné a uklidňující.

Na posteli zvolil vhodné místo, kde se mohl pohodlně uložit na bok a mít pod horní částí těla dost polštářů, které ho budou podpírat, zároveň tam měl dost prostoru i Jim. Vzhlédl k němu a spatřil ho těsně u boku postele, kterak bez pohybu stojí se zvláštním potěšeným úsměvem na rtech, podobným, jaký míval, když se rozhlížel po můstku Enterprise. S tázavým pohledem pozvedl obočí, zajímaje se, co ho potěšilo natolik, že ani neodložil jídlo, které mu určitě muselo překážet. Otázku však nahlas nepoložil, beztak už Jim odvrátil pohled a hledal prostor, kam odložit věci ze svých rukou, aby se mohl vyhoupnout na postel. Tentokrát nečekal na jeho svolení, prostě se natáhl a mísu mu vzal z ruky. Vděčný úsměv, zatímco si Jim lehal, mu byl ujištěním, že to bylo v pořádku.

Postel se pod vahou a trochu neobratnými pohyby povážlivě zahoupala. Vyčkal, dokud se neuklidní a dokud se jeho partner neuloží do stejně pohodlné pozice, jakou měl i on sám, a potom položil mísu s ovocem mezi ně. V tichu místnosti bylo slyšet, jak se několik nakrájených kusů posunulo po sobě, k tomu se přidávalo nepatrné praskaní hořících bylin, občasné zasyčení svíčky a hlavně Jimův zrychlený dech, ovanující Spockovu tvář chladem. Dohromady to byla kombinace přinášející něco mezi uvolněním a zvláštním zachvěním kolem žaludku, které se velmi špatně specifikovaly jako potlačitelný nebo snad již potlačený pocit.

„Co teď?" přerušil toto ticho a souznění Jim.

„Otevři pusu," vyzval ho, prakticky úmyslně ignoruje jeho dotaz, vzal kus jablka mezi prsty a přinesl mu ho k ústům.

Jim vypadal sice mírně překvapeně, snad i trochu nejistě, a sálala z něj zmatenost, nicméně bez protestů otevřel pusu a nechal si do ní kus ovoce vložit. Tento prostý počin, když se zároveň jeho ruce dotkly chladných jemných lidských rtů, v něm okamžitě vyvolal pozitivní odezvu, s jakou se doposud nesetkal. Pocit uspokojení, jaký míval zřídkakdy i po, podle vlastního domnění, výborně odvedené práci. Dvěma prsty přejel po rtech, které mu to uspokojený přinesly, a pocit ještě zesílil.

„Teď ty...?" napůl navrhl Jim, když už beztak následoval Spockova příkladu a vylovil z mísy další sousto.

Pootevřel pusu a nechal si sladký kus plodu položit na jazyk. Rty přitom přivřel dřív, než Jimovy prsty zcela opustily jeho ústa, a tím se jich dotkl podobně jako předtím on. Vyvolal tím úsměv a zajiskření v oříškově hnědých očích.

„Udělej to ještě párkrát a s mým vzrušením už si nebudeš muset lámat hlavu," podotkl druh polohlasně, intenzivní erotické vlnění, které jeho slova doprovázelo, je tím také potvrzovalo. „Víš, vím, co toto gesto..." trochu se odmlčel a sklouzl mu po rtech a tváři dvěma prsty, „znamená, ale mám raději ten lidský způsob. Miluji chuť tvé kůže," dodal šeptem, když už se beztak nakláněl směrem k němu.

Tentokrát ho uvítal s daleko větším zaujetím než kdy předtím během tohoto večera. Nyní bylo políbit ho daleko přirozenější a hlavně potřeba to udělat vycházela z něj. Z jakéhosi doutnajícího uhlíku v jeho mysli, kterého si sotva kdy byl vědom, jen občas zahlédl jeho žár právě v okamžicích, kdy ho Jim objímal, líbal nebo se ho jinak dotýkal. A také, když se jejich mysli spojily v jednu, tehdy však jeho teplo necítil přímo v těle, nýbrž jen ve své mysli.

Zlehka položil ruku na Jimův zátylek a vpletl prsty do vlnících se světlých vlasů. Na vlastním těle cítil chladný dotek klouzající od jeho tváře níž po hladkém hedvábí, překrývajícím jeho žebra a bok, až ke kyčli. Tam změnila milencova ruka směr a přesunula se na jeho břicho. Vnímal, jak se zastavila. Prsty, lidsky neobratné, se začaly potýkat s knoflíkem oblečení. Věnoval jim část své pozornosti, ta druhá, a daleko větší, se zaměřila na jazyk žádající si vstup do jeho úst. Nechápal důvod, proč si lidé zrovna tento způsob dotýkání tak oblibují, po pravdě i nyní mu byl trochu nepříjemný a hasil příjemný žár v jeho těle, ale zlehka se podvolil Jimovu přání a nechal ho, nechť mu jazykem vklouzne mezi zuby. Nakonec, vzhledem k sladké chuti ovoce, to nebylo tak špatné, i když zjevné vzrušení, které s ještě větší intenzitou vyvěralo ve vodotryscích z Jimovy mysli, se u něj nedostavovalo. A chladná ruka, které se dostala pod jeho hábit až nízko na břicho, dusila i tu poslední jiskru, kterou v prvních okamžicích jejich společného času tady v posteli v sobě vykřesal. Bylo to příliš rychlé, zvláště když cítil, jak si nezadržitelně hledá cestu pod látkou směrem k jeho slabinám. Přerušil jejich polibek a mírně se odtáhl. Nebylo to ale pochopeno jako odmítnutí, naopak toho druh využil k tomu, že se mu opět zaměřil na hrdlo a jeho pátrající ruka, chladící na Spockově kůži spíš už nepříjemně, téměř doputovala ke svému cíli.

„Jime..."

„Hmm?"

„Ač tvou snahu oceňuji, tak se obávám, že tímto nic neurychlíš," upozornil ho měkce, nemínil se dotknout jeho citů, zároveň však zlehka zastavil postup jeho dlaně jemným, přesto však pevným sevřením lokte. Konečně byl vyslyšen a byla mu věnována pozornost hnědých očí přetékajících netrpělivostí a mnoha dalšími emocemi včetně sexuálního vzrušení a frustrace. Ač to bylo nelogické, musel prostě soucítit se svým partnerem, který musel potlačovat svou přirozenost a vyjít mu vstříc navzdory svému původu.

„Jistě..., promiň," odvětil Jim, uhnul pohledem a stáhl zpět svou pátrající ruku. „Co chceš tedy dělat?"

„Vzájemné podávání jídla bylo velmi příjemné. V mojí kultuře je to znamení absolutní důvěry," navázal zlehka a hned také své přání vyplnil, když Jimovi vložil mezi pootevřené rty půlku třešně. Ten ji s tichým povzdechem, rozpolceným někde mezi přetrvávající netrpělivostí a libostí, také přijal, díky čemuž se opět dostavil ten příjemný pocit uspokojení a přirozenosti. I nyní využil příležitost a přejel prsty po rtech, tentokrát však pokračoval dál po lidských rysech tváře, daleko oblejších tvářích, než jaké by mohl poznat u Vulkánce, zvláště pak strniště, které sotva kdy našel na vlastním obličeji, a potom dál ke kontuře oblého ucha. Polaskal ho jemným dotekem a příjemná vlna zachvění mu proběhla tělem. Nebylo to Jimovo vzrušení, stále tak hmatatelné, setrvávající na okraji jeho mysli, toto patřilo jemu samotnému.

Uvolnil se a vychutnal si ho.

Nebyl jediný. Jim zavřel oči a trochu sklonil hlavu, když se přesunul od ucha do jeho vlasů. I když byl jeho dech rychlý a přerývaný, skoro až rozechvělý, z jeho mysli čišela skutečná spokojenost, která pomalu, ale jistě nahrazovala krátký záchvěv předešlé nevole. Spock se mohl snadno na tuto spokojenost naladit, prožívat ji, dokud se jeho prsty probíraly kšticí medových vlasů.

„Je naprosto fascinující sdílet s tebou tyto okamžiky," podotkl polohlasně v prosté potřebě sdělit, že se mu to líbí.

„Hmm, je to zvláštní, ale když zapomenu, jak jsou mi těsné kalhoty, má to vážně něco do sebe," odvětil Jim, hnědé oči se při těch slovech otevřely a upřely na něj plnou silou. Hrály v nich veselí a spokojenost, které pomalu, avšak jistě prostupovaly i jemným emocionálním oparem kolem Jimova těla a mysli. Bylo až podivné snadné ponořit se do tohoto oparu bez jakýchkoliv výhrad a kupodivu i bez toho, aby v jeho vlastní mysli nastal zmatek. Stále zůstával u pocitu uspokojení z přítomnosti druhého muže.

„Mám nápad," přerušil Jim ticho přesně po dvou minutách a dvanácti sekundách, které se mu však zdály, když je prožíval, jako nesmírně dlouhý časový úsek, ač věděl, že tomu tak rozhodně není. A přesto ho partnerův hlas téměř vytrhl z fascinace jejich vzájemných dotyků, jako kdyby spolu na posteli spočívali celé hodiny. Nestačil slovně zareagoval, když přišlo druhé nepříjemné přetržení souznění v podobě skutečnosti, že chladivé lidské tělo se odtáhlo z jeho blízkosti. Sice se Jim odsunul jen kousek, spíš se pouze z větší části posadil a opřel zády o pelest postele, ale stejně to shledal nepříjemným.

„Pojď sem..." vyzval ho partner a poklepal si na stehna rukou.

Až příliš dlouho mu trvalo, než se zorientoval, co se po něm chce, potom ovšem dospěl k názoru, že je to opravdu dobrý nápad a přesunul se hlavou do Jimova klína. Spočinul na jeho stehnech. Pohodlně si tam opřel hlavu, jen částečně si přitom všiml tvrdé erekce pod látkou kalhot, které se mu vzpínala kousek od obličeje. V tu chvíli mu myslí krátce proběhla myšlenka, jak snadné to pozemšťani mají, která mu odplynula pryč dříve, než by se ji třeba jenom pokusil chytit. Zhluboka se nadechl vůně doutnajících bylin a připomněl si, že jeho stav je částečně zapříčiněn i jejich vlivem. Vytvářely mu v mysli opar, který napomáhal tomu nebránit se přijímat a vychutnávat si vše, co cítil.

Například chladivý dotek prstů ve svých vlasech, jak se mu v nich začal Jim zlehka probírat a pomalu postupoval směrem k uším. Když se poprvé dotkl jednoho špičatého boltce, bylo to, jako kdyby mu z jediného bodu na těle velkého sotva centimetr sklouzla ohnivá jiskra po nervech až do mozku, roztříštila se na stovky drobných jiskřiček a zaplavila jeho tělo. Žár, který předtím krátce pocítil, se teď vrátil v daleko větší síle a donutil ho dlouze spokojeně vydechnout. Netušil, jestli se cokoliv z jeho potěšení odrazilo v rysech tváře, zastával názor že ne, ale Jim stejně vše vycítil a bylo mu zřejmé, přestože neotevřel oči, že se jeho lidský partner usmívá.

„To se ti líbí?" zeptal se, nebyla to však otázka požadující odpověď. „Když ti hladím uši... hmm... takhle?"

Další příjemné vlna horkého zachvění mu proběhla tělem ve chvíli, kdy Jim začal zlehka přejíždět po jeho boltci nahoru a dolů v pravidelném rytmu. Věděl, že jsou jeho uši citlivé a dotýkat se jich přináší potěšení, na vlastní kůži ale nikdy nezažil, jak intenzivní to může být. Myšlenky mu sklouzly k nápadu použít olej k zintenzivnění jeho zážitku. Už se nadechoval k tomu svou žádost přednést Jimovi, když se mu do nosu kromě vůně bylin dostala také vůně otevřené lahve s olejem a tření jednoho jeho boltce na okamžik ustalo.

Pootevřel oči jen natolik, aby viděl svého partnera, jak se zalíbením nasává vůni ze sklenice naplněné olejem. Ve svitu svíček díky tomu jeho obličej ztratil veškeré jasnější linky a stal se jenom předobrazem spokojenosti, kterou spolu mohli sdílet.

„Už jsem uvažoval, jestli vy Vulkánci používáte taky něco, co nevoní tak skvěle," podotkl Jim hlubokým hlasem, který momentálně zněl Spockovým uším nesmírně přitažlivě, nanesl si ho na prsty a pak jimi zlehka promnul jeho vulkánsky vystouplý boltec.

„Momentálně si na nic, co bys mohl znát, nevzpomenu," odvětil tiše, nakláněje ještě k tomu hlavu na stranu, jak nastavoval své ucho hřejícímu doteku, takže si nebyl jistý, jestli ho vůbec Jim slyšel. Nejspíš na tom nezáleželo, protože v odpovědi jen cosi zamručel a naolejovanými prsty sklouzl na krk. Žár byl nyní živen nejen jiskřičkami skákajícími z jeho uší, ale i těmi rodícími se na jeho krku. Způsob, jakým se ho milenec dotýkal, se stával jistějším s každým nepatrným projevem libosti, který si dovolil dát navenek znát. A jak se doteky stávaly jistějšími, sebevědomějšími, když Jim přicházel na chuť a rytmus vulkánskému způsobu náklonnosti, tím intenzivnější byly jeho prožitky. Okrajově, přesto však jasně vnímal, když mu byl rozepnut háv a stále lidsky chladná ruka vklouzla na jeho prsa, tentokrát však na tom nebylo nic rušivého. Naopak, teplo se jeho tělem rozšiřovalo a v nezanedbatelné míře se soustředilo ve slabinách. Fyzické vzrušení zatím nepřicházelo, ale byl mu v tak klidném prostředí a neovlivněný ničím nepřirozeným blíž, než kdy dříve ve svém životě. Měl ho téměř na dosah, skoro uchopitelný, a přesto ne. Tušil, že kdyby se ho snažil násilně k sobě přivolat, mělo by to přesně opačný efekt, proto všemu nechával volný průběh.

Čas mu v mysli běžel jakoby líně, jeho existenci mu snad připomínal jenom občas pohyb pod jeho hlavou, když se Jim trochu posunul. Všímal si totiž, že právě ty nervózní přesuny jsou častější a jejich intervaly se zkracují i na pouhých deset sekund, jako kdyby jeho partner už nevydržel dál zůstat klidný.

Nakonec to bylo natolik rušivé, že přeci jen otevřel oči a vzhlédl nahoru. Jimova tvář byla zbarvena na lících do červena, vypadal udýchaně a na tváři se mu na několika místech perlila trocha potu. Malinko tázavě, avšak líně, nad tím pozvedl obočí.

„Pro mě je to docela mučení, krásné mučení, ale mučení," odvětil mu Jim na nevyřčený dotaz. „Asi jsem nikdy v životě nebyl tak tvrdý jako zrovna teď a rozhodně jsem ještě nikdy neuvažoval o tom, k čemu všemu se dají využívat vulkánské vonné oleje."

„Tento konkrétní je všestranně použitelný a způsob jeho spotřeby nechávám jen na tobě. Z nás dvou máš rozsáhlejší zkušenosti," odpověděl mu, hlasem, který zněl jeho uším nepatřičně nejasný, avšak nelámal si s tím hlavu. Stejně tak si ji nelámal ani s Jimovou nervozitou a neukojeností, která k němu doléhala. Jen se pomalu, líně, obrátil na bok, čímž vyloudil z partnerových úst tiché vzrušené zaúpění, a přivinul se tváří k stehnu, o které byl doposud opřený. Do nosu se mu dostala nová složka vůní, tentokrát štiplavý zemitý pach vzrušení, který se dokonale snoubil s tím, co už cítil.

„Promiň, ale z mého úhlu pohledu jsem to já, kdo zažívá poprvé tuhle mučivě zdlouhavou vulkánskou předehru," zabručel sice s trochou nespokojenosti, ale celkově s pobavením, jež dal najevo také dalším přejetím po jeho boltci.

„To i já," odpověděl nezaujatý jejich rozhovorem. Daleko víc ho momentálně fascinovala myšlenka na chladivou lidskou kůži, kterou mohl vidět mezi knoflíčky Jimovy košile. Přímo ho přitahovala, jako světlo přitahuje pozemské můry. Uvažoval, jakou má na dotek strukturu, jestli je i nyní, když je milenec vzrušený, stejně chladná nebo teplejší, či jaký je to pocit dotknout se jemných chlupů, které ji pokrývaly. Nakonec se i odhodlal k tomu zvednout ruku a vklouznout jí dovnitř mezi rozevřenou látku. Cítil, jak sebou pod jeho dotekem Jim mírně cukl, než se uvolnil a vydal zvuk, který mu nejspíš ve výdechu přešel mezi stisknutými zuby. Fascinující.

„Co tím myslíš?"

„Hmm?" zamručel a trochu pozvedl pohled nahoru, až po nekonečných pěti vteřinách se mu podařilo zpracovat smysl položené otázky. „Ach, ano, jistě..." odpověděl si jen tak pro sebe. „Myslím tím, že je to poprvé, kdy se s někým této, jak jsi řekl, mučivě dlouhé vulkánské předehře oddávám. Doposud jsem byl vždy ovlivněn patogenem zvenčí, který narušoval mé přirozené reakce na podněty."

Z nějakého důvodu Jima jeho odpověď vyvedla z míry, protože se přestal věnovat jeho uším a tělo se mu jasně napnulo. Nemluvě vůbec o vlně nervózní zvědavosti, jež se mu od jeho partnera nepříjemně vryla do mysli.

„Jen tak pro zajímavost..., pokud ti nevadí odpovědět..., kolikrát to bylo?" položil Jim dotaz, jehož význam v nynější situaci Spock považoval za nulový. Vlastně ho považoval za nulový kdykoliv, protože minulost, ač se ve skutečnosti dala změnit, jak moc dobře věděl, nemohla být deformována podle malicherných přání někoho tak prostého a nevyvinutého jako byli třeba i Vulkánci, a proto nemělo žádný smysl o ní mluvit. Zvláště pokud se jednalo o hluboce soukromé aspekty něčí minulosti. Přesto stručně odpověděl, neb se mu zdálo, alespoň jeho obluzená mysl to tvrdila, že na tom partnerovi z nějakého důvodu hluboce záleží.

„Dvakrát."

„To je o dost míň, než jsem čekal," zamumlal si Jim, nejspíš sám pro sebe. „Kdo to byl?"

Jeho vyptávání se na Spockův život bylo typicky lidsky přespříliš osobní a neodbytné zároveň, kdyby znovu neucítil dotek na svém uchu, nejspíš by našel výmluvu, proč neodpovídat vůbec.

„Nepodstatné. S žádnou z nich se již znovu nesetkám."

„Z nich? Byly to ženy?" vyptával se dál.

Jistá frustrace ze zbytečného výslechu, kterému byl podroben, se začala podepisovat na jeho uvolnění. Daleko raději by vůbec o své minulosti nemluvil, nebyla pro ně z žádného důvodu podstatná, jenže jeho partner měl zcela evidentně přesně opačný názor a své odpovědi si hodlal vynutit.

Vytáhl ruku zpod jeho oblečení a zase se obrátil na záda, daleko rychleji než předtím, díky čemuž mohl Jimovi vzhlédnout do tváře. Zamyšleně se mračil, přesně tím způsobem, jaký obvykle doprovázel některou z jeho nespecifikovaných, nelogických, ba až iracionálních lidských obav nijak nesouvisejících se skutečným nebezpečím.

„Ano, byly to vše ženy," podařilo se mu hlas přivést k věcnosti. „Ty jsi první muž, u kterého jsem byť jen na okamžik zatoužil po intimním spojení, ať už v mentálním nebo fyzickém významu."

Šokované překvapení, nezaměnitelná to lidská emoce, přeběhlo přes Jimovu tvář. Jaký k tomu byl důvod nebylo Spockovi přesně zřejmé, ale musel být nesmírně podstatný, když to jeho partnera donutilo se odtáhnout a prudce narovnat v zádech, až ho skoro shodil ze svého klínu. Také pro něj musela mít i samotná reakce neblahý význam, podobný snad studu, což ale nebyl přesně schopný identifikovat, protože Jim udělal nezkušený pokus o to zakrýt svou mysl. Odstínit své emoce. Štít to byl chabý, snadno by si přes něj dokázal probít cestu, ale nikdy, zvláště ve svém nynějším stavu nesoustředění, by se o nic tak barbarského až krutého nepokusil, zejména u člověka, na kterém mu záleželo.

„Omluv mě na chvíli..., jen si odskočím," omluvil se Jim a tentokrát mu hlavu skutečně zlehka sundal ze svého klínu.

Z větší části opět probraný Spock sledoval se zmateně pozvedlým obočím jeho kvapný ústup do koupelny. Vzepřel se na loktech a shlédl na pruh světla, proudící skoro pěticentimetrovou škvírou v nedozavřených dveřích. Soukromí, které si podle všeho milenec přál, by jistě respektoval, jenže ty pootevřené dveře byly až příliš jasným znakem roztržitosti, kterou nemohl ignorovat. Fakt, že Jim zcela jistě nešel na toaletu, byl zřejmý, ve svém stavu silného vzrušení by se nejspíš ani nebyl schopný vymočit.

Tiše vstal z postele a vydal se za ním. Hodlal zjistit, co se přesně stalo a jestli řekl či udělal něco, co by snad mohlo být urážlivé nebo se dotklo Jimových citů. Nebyl si takového prohřešku vědom, jenže si stěží mohl být zcela jist, protože jeho mysl byla stále zastřená a i teď, když kráčel ke dveřím, vnímal svět podivně vzdáleně. Dokud byl s partnerem v posteli, byl to stav naprosto ideální, nyní byl spíše na obtíž a použití dveří jako opory se zdálo být jediným řešením jeho situace. Po jejich otevření ho oslnilo umělé světlo ozařující koupelnu natolik, že dlouhých devět vteřin neviděl nic víc, než siluetu u umyvadla, než se jeho oči prudkému světu přizpůsobily a panenky se stáhly do potřebné velikosti.

„Jime," oslovil partnera s tázavostí v hlase, „stalo se, řekl jsem nebo udělal něco, co se tě dotklo či tě urazilo?"

„Ne, jistěže ne, jen jsem si šel umýt ruce..., mám je mastné," odvětil Jim a s těmi slovy dal ruce pod kohoutek. Fotobuňka se aktivovala a pustila mu na ruce vodu. Tiše jeho počínání sledoval, bylo nesmyslné, jelikož olej ze svých rukou by beztak studenou nebo pouze vlažnou vodou bez použití mycího prostředku nemohl smýt, a proto rukama jistě jen tak nervózně mlel pod proudem. Voda šuměla a drnčela o hladký povrch umyvadla, každá kapka zvlášť mu doléhala k uším silně stejně jako otírající se kůže Jimových rukou. Smysly musel mít zostřenější nebo mysl volnější než si myslel, každopádně to byla další studená smršť pro žár tepající v jeho těle a rozechvívající mu kůži. Bezděky mu myslí prošla úvaha o tom, že už ztratili dohromady nejméně dvě desítky minut užitečného času, který mohli investovat do své snahy, a také jistá obava, jestli se tímto způsobem vůbec k něčemu doberou.

„Proč jsi mi o tom neřekl?" zeptal se Jim, který se nejspíš právě dopracoval k odhodlání mluvit o důvodu svého náhlého odchodu, a svými slovy Spocka vyrušil v uvažování.

„Specifikuj mi o čem jsem ti neřekl? Zastávám názor, že jsem tě dnes večer informoval o všem důležitém," odvětil, ruce si sepnul před sebou, takže mu je překryly široké rukávy hávu.

„O tom, že jsem tvůj první. Normálně mi to takové starosti nedělá, ale v tvém případě... našem případě je to pro mě podstatné, zvláště když se dozvím, že jsi do teď chtěl jen ženy."

Pochopil, přinejmenším předpokládal.

„Máš na mysli lidský zvyk, podle kterého je první pohlavní styk v životě považován za mezník v cestě k dospělosti nebo vyloženě prahem dospělosti, po jehož překročení je teprve muž zván a chápán jako muž?" otázal se a dostal odpověď v mírném pokývnutí hlavou. „Pro mne je to nepodstatné. Na Vulkánu se chlapec podle starých tradic stává mužem po složení zkoušky kahs-wan a jeho mužnost pak již nikdy nemůže být zpochybněna, ani kdyby se rozhodl strávit zbytek svého života v celibátu," přistoupil o pár poněkud vratkých kroků blíž k Jimovi. „Teoreticky rozumím, že je to důležitá životní zkušenost pro toho, kdo přichází o panictví, netušil jsem však, že to má jakýkoliv symbolický význam také pro druhého z páru. Omlouvám se, ale nezatajil jsem ti to úmyslně."

„Já vím že ne, jen...," potřásl mírně hlavou. „Má to význam, když mu na druhém záleží a miluje ho. Snaží se pak většinou dělat přesný opak toho, o co já se celou dobu pokouším; tlačím na tebe a vynucuji si fyzickou pozornost nad rámec tvého vulkánského kodexu. Kdybych tušil, že se za tím může skrývat víc, než ta tvoje mramorová logická ulita, nedělal bych to," své vyjádření Jim doplňoval o intenzivně emočně nabitá gesta rukou, kterými se jistě snažil sdělit něco hodně podstatného. Avšak Spockovou stále ještě oblouzněnou myslí to prostě nešlo analyzovat.

„Vím zatím jen o několika málo situacích, při kterých jsem byl nespokojený s tebou iniciovaným kontaktem, pokaždé jsem tě požádal, abys své jednání ukončil a tys tak učinil. Nejsem si vědom z tvé strany žádného nátlaku a vše, k čemu dnes došlo, se dělo s mým plným vědomím a souhlasem."

„A jsi si tím jistý?" položil partner další matoucí otázku. „Nikdy tě muži nepřitahovali a teď se rozhodneš být se mnou, jak pak můžeš vědět a být si jistý..., jak si mám být já jistý..., že to není jen klam lásky vzniklý vším tím, co jsi se mnou prožil. Léta blízké služby, zemřel jsi a já tě našel, abych tě přivedl zpět, tvá věrnost ke mně je překračující hranice času i prostoru a naopak. Jak si pak mohu být jistý, že to všechno neděláš jen kvůli mně a mému uspokojení? Nebylo by to poprvé, co jsi zapřel něco ze sebe, abys tím vyhověl mně."

Na to nebyla žádná slovní odpověď, rozhodně ne taková, která by nezabrala desítky hodin vzájemného vysvětlování svých citů a emocí, stejně jako objasňování hnacích motorů stovek skutků učiněných během deseti let jejich přátelství. Na takovou debatu nebude připravený nejspíš nikdy, zvláště ne teď a tady. Jenže to nemohl jen tak nechat být a musel něco udělat.

„Byl jsi v mé mysli, Jime, a já ve tvé, kdyby má náklonnost k tobě nebyla upřímná nebo nezasahovala do všech pro tebe podstatných aspektů života, věděl bys to okamžitě. Snad v běžném životě, tady a teď, před sebou můžeme něco skrýt, při splynutí nikoliv. Nicméně," pomalu přistoupil ten poslední půl krok, díky čemuž je dělila jen velmi malá vzdálenost, „bych ti mohl k potvrzení svých slov a rozehnání tvých obav poskytnout, kromě výše zmíněného, ještě další orální argument."

Zlehka si přidržel háv a poklekl před Jima na podlahu. Látka hábitu sice izolovala, ale stejně cítil její chlad, díky kterému si konečně uvědomil skutečné fyzické teplo sálající z Jimova těla. Zajímavý zážitek, ještě podpořený tím, když mu položil ruce na stehna.

„Co chceš..." načal větu, kterou však nedokončil, jakmile Spockovy ruce sebejistě zamířily k rozepínání jeho kalhot. Jimův hlas se vytratil a změnil se prudký vzrušený výdech, při kterém bezděky pohnul boky proti jeho rukám, které momentálně pracovaly na patentech. Látka, napnutá vzrušeným penisem pod ní, se mu otřela o ruce, což bylo skoro stejně vzrušující, jako když mu před třemi minutami Jim jezdil rukama po krku. Zajímavé. Neuvědomil si, že by mu něco takového také mohlo přinést vlastní potěšení v tak intenzivní míře, která znovu zlehka rozpalovala žár v jeho těle. Bylo to příjemné a potěšující.

Dorozepl poslední patent a stáhl kalhoty dolů, včetně spodního prádla z jemné bílé bavlny. Růžovějící, napůl ztopořený penis se mu ukázal v celé své nahotě přímo před obličejem. S mírně pozvedlým obočím ho zkoumal. Tvarem a velikostí byl dobře známý, ostatně všichni humanoidé měli pohlaví velmi podobná, jeho barva však byla narůžovělá díky železu v lidské krvi, s naběhlým rudým žaludem z části překrytým předkožkou. Stejný, přesto jiný a naprosto fascinující ne kvůli své rozdílnosti, ale spíš kvůli člověku, ke kterému patřil. Ta myšlenka, že je to zrovna Jimův penis, byla další horkou jiskrou, kterou si hodlal podržet a využít ji a také se rozhodl vytěžit z toho další příjemné pocity.

Zvedl ruce, jednou zlehka objal penis u jeho kořene a druhou zamířil k varlatům pod ním. Hlesnutí naplněné potěšením, stejně jako zachvěv partnerova intenzivního vzrušení, který ho pohladil po mysli, mu byl příjemnou odměnou. Penis sebou v jeho ruce trochu cukl. Ohodnotil to dalším pozvednutím obočí a testem, co se stane, když přejede dlaní po celé jeho délce. Pomalu od kořene až po jeho špičku a zpět, až předkožka sklouzla dozadu. Zároveň zlehka sevřel varlata. Výsledek, který to mělo, byl příjemným. Jim nad jeho hlavou zasténal a když vzhlédl vzhůru, mohl vidět jeho hnědé oči, jak se na něj žádostivě upírají. I to bylo k neuvěření stimulující.

Povzbuzen jak milencovou spokojeností, tak vlastní zvědavostí a zájmem svého těle, se naklonil vpřed a zlehka jazykem ochutnal špičku penisu, který se mu tak nabízel. Bylo to hořké a slané, vzdáleně podobné některým halucinogenním lektvarům používaným k umělému navození jiného stavu vědomí na jeho rodné planetě. Chuť, kterou si každý snadno zapamatuje a nesnadno se rozhodne, jestli ji má rád. Zato těžký pach byl kupodivu vzrušující a soustředit se spíše na něj bylo snadné. Pokračoval proto ve zvědavém průzkumu bez dalšího zdržování. Obkroužil jazykem naběhlý žalud, pokračoval zlehka po straně penisu sleduje viditelnou žílu na jeho boku až ke své ruce, potom úd zvedl a to samé udělal na jeho spodní straně.

„Oh... sakra..." zamumlal nad jeho hlavou Jim a prudce se opřel o hranu umyvadla, až bylo slyšet, jak pod ním zaskřípělo. Vzhlédl k němu a spatřil, jak se rukama vzpíral o jeho hranu a pevně ji svíral, díky čemuž mu bělely klouby prstů. Potěšení čišelo z jeho mysli, výrazu ve tváři i postoje.

Ještě víc povzbuzený spokojeností, kterou viděl, opakoval předešlý postup znovu a znovu, s pravidelností a pečlivostí jemu vlastní. Nevynechal jediné místo, jediný pohyb, který vykonal předtím.

„Spocku... musíš víc... tvrději," zachraptěl Jim. Jen na okamžik se na něj podíval, do jeho červené a zpocené tváře, potom se mírně od jeho penisu odtáhl a zamyslel se, co tvrdšího udělat, aby to bylo jeho partnerovi příjemné. Měl mnoho materiálu, částečně i obrazového, z jejich splynutí, mezi kterými si mohl vybrat, svou vlastní fantasií doplnit a rychle nabíranou praxí je uvést ve skutek. Po krátké úvaze, kdy měřil své vlastní síly, si vybral jednu konkrétní, jež byla v milencově mysli spojená s velkým potěšením a zároveň natolik v reálu ojedinělá, že i on sám prostě toužil ji vyzkoušet. Vždy měl tu tendenci, sám o ní věděl, překonávat své vlastní limity.

„Jak si přeješ."

Přesunul ruku z Jimových varlat na jeho bok, byl si jist, že kontrolu, kterou mu to přinášelo, bude potřebovat. Lidé měli příliš malé sebeovládání a on by se opravdu nerad začal dusit v ten nejméně vhodný okamžik. Potom vzal žalud a kus penisu za ním do pusy tak, aby to bylo ještě naprosto přirozené a pohodlné pro něj a začal cucat. Intenzivně přejížděl po struktuře jemné zvrásněné kůže jazykem a nechal plně rozvinout hořkou chuť po svých ústech, což mělo přesně ty dva efekty, ve které doufal. Jimovo hlasité sténání a přibývající množství slin hromadících se v jeho puse. Neblahou pravdou bylo, že Vulkánci moc neslintali, doufal ale, že jeho sebeovládání a schopnost se dokonale uvolnit bude lepším způsobem než pouhá lubrikace slinami. Ostatně žádný pozemšťan, a Jim toto dělal doposud jen s pozemšťany, nedokázal dojít takového klidu a uvolnění jako Vulkánec. Spoléhat se na to bylo logické.

Pustil penis z pusy pro jeden dlouhý nádech a pak ho opět vsál dovnitř. Tentokrát hlouběji, bez váhání až dozadu, dokud mu žalud nenarazil vzadu na mandle. Pocit to byl nepříjemný, ale snadno potlačitelný, zato milencova reakce byla velmi žádoucí a vynahrazovala mu všechno nepohodlí.

Jim cosi nesrozumitelného zamumlal, obě jeho ruce se zvedly a pletly se Spockovi do vlasů. Pevně si ho tak přidržel v pozici, jíž zrovna zaujímali, a řídil svůj první pohyb dovnitř jeho úst. Nebránil se tomu, ruka, kterou měl položenou na partnerově kyčli, a druhá, stále ještě spočívající u kořene penisu, pro něj byly dostatečnou jistotou, že by se mohl vzepřít, kdyby to bylo třeba. Ale ani v nejmenším s tím nepočítal. Neviděl důvod.

Penis v jeho puse klouzal hladce dovnitř a ven a mírná bolest čelistí a pálení rtů bylo naprosto zanedbatelné. Jen jakési bezvýznamné uvědomění na okraji mysli, která byla zaměstnána nejméně dvěma jinými věcmi, které byly daleko podstatnější. Hlavně uvědoměním postupujícího tepavého horka v těle, které se pomalu rozšiřovalo po končetinách a činilo je brnivě rozpálenými. Sestupovalo k jeho slabinám, kde se poprvé za celý večer začalo něco dít. Jeho penis, doposud netečně ležící mezi stehny pod dlouhým hávem, sebou jasně, i když jen mírně, cukl a pocit s tím spojený bylo nefalšované vzrušení. Příjemné vzrušení činící jeho druhou snahu daleko snazší, než už beztak byla, zvláště pak pro jeho spojenou mysl.

Zlehka zatlačil rukou do Jimovy kyčle, to stačilo, aby se prudké pohyby zmírnily, což mu dovolilo se trochu odtáhnout. Jen pro další hluboký nádech, tentokrát nosem, po kterém uvolnil svůj krk a pohnul se vpřed. Dal i pryč ruku u kořene penisu a pomalu, za Jimovy mírné pomoci a povzbuzení v podobě tlaku na zátylek pohlcoval jeho penis hlouběji do krku. Na okamžik měl v hrdle nepříjemný pocit, jako kdyby se dusil. Odsunul ho stranou, skutečné zadušení nebylo reálnou hrozbou, a pokračoval dál. Jasně, zřetelně cítil každý centimetr zanořující se mu přes mandle až do hltanu, tlačící na jeho průdušnici a zbavující ho větší části schopnosti se vzepřít stejně jako dechu. Nebyl žádný strach, pocit dávení se nebo prosté nepohodlí, to vše potlačil a skutečně počítal centimetry, které prošly mezi jeho rty a teď spočívaly v jeho ústech a krku, dokud nosem nenarazil na kůži podbřišku a nemohl si tedy být jistý, že pojal Jimův penis zcela.

„Bože..., ježiš, Spocku!" vzýval Jim sténavě nad jeho hlavou a celý se chvěl.

Ten zvuk, jeho chraplavá intenzita a vzrušený třes těla společně se skutečnou rozkoší tryskající z Jimovy mysli byl pro něj nejúčinnějším stimulem, jaký doposud poznal. Plně se na něj soustředil, když Jim pohnul boky, vysunul svůj penis kousek z jeho úst a krku a znovu mu ho dovnitř hluboce vrazil. Nechal se tím pocitem partnerovy vášně unášet, náhle kusem svého racionálna chápající, proč je tolik důležité mentální spojení mezi partnery. Teď a tady, tenké jako vlásek a unášející ho oceánem drtivosti, ho tu měl. Po celé dvě dlouhé minuty, během kterých si přes pocity, které k němu pronikaly, a sténavý hlas nad svou hlavou zas a znovu vydechující jeho jméno jen stěží uvědomil klouzavý pohyb ve svém krku, až do bouřlivého orgasmického výbuchu, který nebyl jeho, a přesto si rád na okamžik představil, že je. Až v tu chvíli ho probralo vědomí, že mu krkem do žaludku stéká chladná tekutina, které se mu zároveň vrací na jazyk kolem hluboce vsunutého penisu a hořkne mu na něm jako mandle. Mísila se se slinami, společně s nimi nabývala na množství, až si prorazila kolem Jimova penisu cestu ven mezi jeho rty a na bradu. Trvalo to skoro půl minuty, během které se chladivá tekutina prorazila cestu až pod horní okraj jeho hávu, do chvíle, než milenec pomalu vytáhl svůj ochabující úd z jeho pusy. Pozvedl ruku a otřel si krk. Na prstech mu zůstala bělavá pěna, směs jeho vlastních slin a Jimova spermatu. Další fascinující a podivně vzrušující moment do sbírky.

Podíval se nahoru. Jeho partner se opíral v záklonu o umyvadlo a pořád se ještě chvěl, jeho široký úsměv a uvolněné rysy ve tváři dávaly jasně znát, že je naprosto spokojený. Jako kdyby si uvědomil Spockův trochu tázavý pohled, podíval se dolů a ještě víc se usmál. Potom se natáhl po ručníku a jeden mu dolů podal.

„Tady... na utření," dodal zbytečně.

„Děkuji," převzal si nabízený kus látky a po zralé úvaze, kdy vzal v potaz své podivně rozehřáté a brnící nohy, vstal za opory umyvadla. Otřel si důkladně ruce a obličej do poslední kapky, jak doufal, ale mýlil se. Jim vzal roh ručníku a ještě mu setřel pár kapek zpoza límce hávu.

„Spocku, to bylo... to bylo neskutečné a ani ve snu bych to od tebe nečekal. Ne, vlastně v těch ano, ale ve skutečnosti ne a hlavně ne hned. Vážně jsi to nikdy nedělal?" otázal se Jim udýchaně rozechvělým hlasem.

„Jistěže ne," odvětil, ručník putoval do umyvadla, „a děkuji. Doufám jen, že jsem tím rozptýlil všechny tvé obavy?"

„To rozhodně. Nikdo by si jen tak nestrčil můj penis až do krku, kdyby mě nemiloval," zasmál se Jim zlehka. Nepolemizoval s ním v tu chvíli o rozdílném významu slova 'milovat' v jejich kulturách, nebylo to podstatné a on by si rád už konečně zachoval všechno to horké chvění v těle déle než dalších pět minut do opětovného přerušení. Začínalo to být frustrující a mohlo by se snadno stát, že mu po dnešní noci zůstane jenom namožená čelist, rozpraskané rty a vyschlý pocit v ústech.

„V tom případě navrhuji věnovat se mým potřebám. Shledal jsem tento zážitek velmi stimulujícím a nechci začínat znovu od samého začátku. Já..." odmlčel se, předešlá frustrace se mu vkradla do hlasu, nechtěl ji nechat znít, ale přesto nechal, „už to opravdu nutně potřebuji. S každou desetinou minuty prodlevy, kdy se mě nedotýkáš, je to jako mít pod kůží hmyz."

„Potom tedy nebudeme na nic čekat," zabroukal Jim a prudce si ho k sobě přitáhl k jednomu dlouhému polibku, během kterého se nezdráhal opět vklouznout jazykem do jeho pusy i přesto, že mu muselo být zřejmé, že tam narazí na hořkou pachuť vlastních tělních tekutin. Jestliže to nevadilo jeho partnerovi, on si už vůbec nestěžoval a zlehka tento pozemský druh náklonnosti oplatil. Když se nad tím zamyslel nyní, opět obluzenou myslí, tak už nebyl až takový rozdíl mezi tím mít v ústech něčí jazyk a mít tam množství slin a cizího semene. Vlastně toto bylo daleko hygieničtější.

Odtáhl se od Jima jen proto, že se podle ruky pátrající mu po těle rozhodl pokračovat přímo tady v koupelně. I když ho ten dotek studené dlaně na kůži boku vnitřně rozpaloval ještě víc a i jeho penis na to reagoval, nechtěl zůstat tady na studených dlaždicích, když vedle byla teplá postel.

Vymanil se z objetí, ve kterém se ocitl ani si přesně neuvědomil kdy a s významně pozvedlým obočím pokynul směrem k lůžku, jehož část byla dobře patrná v otevřených dveřích. Jim kývl. Bylo dobré, že už tentokrát nemusel nic říkat, stačilo se jen obrátit a přejít vedle. Po cestě rychle rozepnul knoflíky hávu, stáhl ho z ramen a nechal spadnout na zem. Tento prostý akt, kdy se uvolnil a nechal svou kůži dýchat, byl Jimem ohodnocen hlasitým zalapáním po dechu. Ohlédl se po něm přes rameno právě včas, aby spatřil, jak si i jeho milenec přes hlavu stahuje košili.

Obrátil se k němu čelem a spočinul na něm zvědavým pohledem. Putoval jím po lidském těle, v mdlém světle svíček překvapivě zřetelně do červena zbarveném. Silné svaly vypracované léty služby a hodinami v tělocvičně, jemný nahnědlý nádech kůže od slunce, na kterém Jim strávil poslední dva týdny jejich umístění na zemi, a penis momentálně volně visící mezi silnými stehny.

Horkost už nebyla jen plamenem někde uvnitř jeho těla, teď se rozlinula do každé buňky jeho kůže a začala tepat v rytmu jeho srdce a rychleji. Dech se mu zřetelně zrychlil, aniž by na tom měl přičinění nebo měl snahu ho ovládnout a zklidnit. Chvění prostupovalo tělem, kůží, myslí, jeho bytostí i jeho přirozením. První bod zlomu byl jistě překonán a oni klidně mohli přistoupit k tomu, co i lidé nazývají předehrou.

Klesl na postel za svými zády a posunul se po ní směrem nahoru k polštáři. Kůže se mu přitom otírala o látku prostěradla, o které si do teď neuvědomil, jak dráždící někde na pomezí mezi příjemností a nepříjemností může být. Jim ho následoval na postel, po čtyřech ho sledoval, dokud nebyl přímo nad ním. Jeho noha, koleno, chladivé na kůži, když se ho dotkl, narazilo do vnitřní strany jeho stehna kousek nad kolenem a donutilo ho roztáhnout trochu od sebe nohy a ještě couvnout o deset centimetrů dozadu, kde tušil polštář, kam by si mohl složit hlavu. Narazil však loktem do mísy s ovocem, kterou tu zanechali.

Uhnul pohledem od Jimových očí a podíval se na ni.

„Chceš...?"

„Ne. To už nyní nebudeme potřeboval," odvětil mu. Sebral mísu a postrčil ji rukou k okraji postele. Dutý zvuk umělé hmoty narážející na zem a sypání ovoce bylo pro jeho uši nepříjemné. Trochu před tím uhnul stranou. Neměl být tak nedbalý a házet kolem sebe věci, jenže v tu chvíli nebylo podstatné, co s mísou udělá, ale hlavně aby už byla pryč. Nadechl se k vysvětlení či snad omluvě, jenže jeho unáhlené chování zapříčiněné nesoustředěnou myslí mělo na partnera zajímavý účinek. Nízce zamručel, znělo to skoro jako zavrčení, a hrubě se mu přisál ke krku.

V ten okamžik přestal myslet na něco tak triviálního jako byla mísa, jen zaklonil hlavu a vypnul krk Jimovým rtům vstříc. Každý dotek na horce tepající kůži byl stokrát intenzivnější než za normálních okolností. Mohl dokonale popsat škrábavou strukturu strniště, které si teď razilo společně s chladnými vlhkými rty cestu po jeho hrudníku. Dech neměl pod kontrolou vůbec, svírající se prsty jeho rukou, kterými pevně tiskl Jimovy paže jen natolik, aby mu svou silou neublížil. Normálně by mu ztráta kontroly dělala starosti, v tento okamžik se s ním však svět příliš houpal a navíc věděl, že je to zcela přirozené.

Dovolil si volně vydechnout, když se milenec dotkl jeho citlivé bradavky. V místnosti, společně s dvojím tepem doléhajícím k jeho uším, to bylo sotva slyšitelné. I mlaskání jazyka kmitajícího v pravidelných kruzích kolem jeho dvorce bylo jasnější, stejně jako šustivý zvuk kůže otírající se o kůži, když Jim klouzal rukama po jeho pažích, žebrech a nakonec i bocích. Penis se mu v odpověď na intenzivní stimulaci jeho těla zčásti zvedl a stal se citlivým, jak vzápětí zjistil, když mu po něm Jim přejel nasliněnou rukou. Ten pocit byl... zvláštní, příjemný sice, přesto měl dojem, že na to ještě není čas. Ještě nenastal ten správný okamžik a když ho partner začal třít v dlani, nebylo to přesně to, co chtěl. Přinášelo mu to opětovné napětí, zvláště do svalů na zádech a v bedrech.

Ne, nakonec to shledal nepříjemným a zastavil Jima v jeho počínání, když mu položil ruku na rameno a sevřel. Přestal okamžitě, tázavý pohled hnědých očí zvednutý k němu. Nadechl se pro zformulování své žádost o masáž zad, která by mu pomohla se opět zbavit počínajícího napětí, když se Jim odtáhl zcela, přesunul se vedle na volnou matraci a pokynul rukou.

„Obrať se," vyzval ho hlubokým, opět udýchaným hlasem, úsměv mu přitom hrál na tváři.

Nemohlo být pochyb, ať si to Jim uvědomoval nebo ne, ostatně ať si to jasně uvědomoval sám Spock, něco z jeho myšlenek a tužeb se již podruhé za večer dostalo k partnerovi. To uvědomění bylo nesmírně důležité, také silné, a snoubilo se s okamžikem v koupelně, kdy si připadal velmi celistvý.

S tímto příjemným uvědoměním se obrátil na břicho. Penis se mu přitom opřel o prostěradlo, avšak tento dotek, i když ne příjemný, nebyl tak špatně načasovaný jako předtím, když se ho Jim dotýkal rukou. Zavřel uvolněně oči.

„Máš dokonalé tělo, hladkou kůži..., žádné jizvy, které bych čekal," promluvil partner nad jeho hlavou, rukama natřenýma olejem mu spočinul na ramenou a zlehka stiskl.

Znovu dlouze vydechl, spokojený s dlaněmi klouzajícími po jeho zádech a ramenou. Stěží mohl v tuto chvíli zformulovat jasnou myšlenku, natožpak odpověď, která by byla vzhledem k Jimově vyjádřenému podivu vhodná.

„Genesis," bylo jediné, na co se zmohl, a prohnout se v zádech proti prstům jedoucím mu po páteři od krku dolů ke kostrči. Cítil každý prst na každém svém obratli, jak po nich putují a zlehka vnikají mezi jeho hýždě. Dál uvolněně ležel, i když si prsty našly cestu až k jeho análnímu otvoru a začaly se ho dotýkat. Bylo to stejně vzrušující jako když mu Jim pouze hladil tělo, avšak vesměs zbytečné, pokud partner toužil po análním styku. Momentálně se nacházel opět v tak intenzivním stavu uvolnění, že by stačilo jen několik nádechů a deset, možná dvacet vteřin soustředění, aby do něj klidně mohl proniknout. Jestliže po tom Jim touží, bez váhání mu to poskytne, protože, i když to nebylo něco, co by plánoval předem, nebylo to ani něco, čemu by se bránil či si myslel, že mu to bude nepříjemné.

V jak doufal jasném signálu od sebe oddálil nohy. Hladící prsty se zarazily a od Jima pocítil cosi jako rozechvělé očekávání smíšené s váháním. Jistě pochopil, jen si nebyl jistý. Lidé vše příliš řešili a jeden souhlas jim většinou nestačil. Jak zbytečně frustrující.

„Ty chceš, abych... dovolíš mi.." dožadoval se milenec udýchaně verbálního souhlasu. Jak zbytečná ztráta času v lidské snaze o všem mluvit. Musel ve své mozku najít dostatečné množství koncentrace k zformulování odpovědi.

„Cokoliv chceš ty," odpověděl mu zastřeně, jako kdyby již dnes několikrát nedal svůj souhlas ke všemu, po čem by mohl partner toužit. Nakonec však jeho souhlas nebyl zcela bezpředmětný, alespoň zažil příjemně horké zarytí prstů do hýžďových svalů a boků, když mu je Jim v nekontrolované potřebě stiskl. Vyhověl nevyřčenému přání, zvedl se na kolena a poskytl své tělo plně k čemukoliv, co by milenec udělat chtěl, doufaje při tom, že toto už je dostatečná známka jasného souhlasu. Chladivé ruce vyjely po jeho stehnech a vystavených hýždích až na záda, jak Jim přijal jeho nabídku, a potom ucítil jeho váhu na zádech, když se nad ním naklonil a vtiskl mu vlhké rty mezi lopatky, a jeho penis, opět tvrdý, se mu opřel o vnitřní stranu stehna.

„Udělám to pomalu a opatrně," zašeptal mu něžným hlasem do ucha. Donutilo ho to pozvednout obočí, ač věděl, že nemůže být viděn.

„Netřeba otálet. Já jsem uvolněný a připravený a ty také."

Jeho slova donutila Jima zalapat do dechu, chladně mu to ovanulo ucho a vyslalo horký signál do slabin. Pohnul se proti penisu dotýkajícího se citlivé rozpálené kůže na vnitřní straně stehna. Bylo to vyzývané a zřejmé. Dostatečné. Tíha z jeho zad zmizela a vzápětí opět ucítil na svém análním otvoru prsty a velké množství oleje, který mu tekl po varlatech až na penis a dokonce skapával na prostěradlo pod ním. Partner jím rozhodně nešetřil, na něm ani sám na sobě, jak Spock shledal, když byly prsty okamžik na to vystřídány tlakem hlavy penisu, který si naléhavě žádal vstup do jeho těla. Uvolnil se, vyšel mu vstříc a pohnul boky vzad. Pocit, kdy se jeho doposud naprosto osobní prostory a tělo rozevíraly, aby v sobě přijaly Jimovu erekci, byl zpočátku nezvyklý. Mírně nepříjemný a bolestivý. Oba tyto pocity se rozhodl ignorovat, odsunout stranou, a soustředit se na vše příjemné, co to též přinášelo. Vnímal, jak chladná lidská kůže klouže prstencem svalů po těle. Byl to intenzivní pocit, přesahující vše, co doposud dělali, a přinášející s sebou, kromě jeho vlastního vzrušení nalévajícího jeho penis krví, taky proud Jimových emocí plných rozbouřených vášní a potřeb. Chvěly se na okraji jeho mysli, stále intenzivnější společně s tím, jak pronikal penis do jeho těla, a vrcholící pocitem spokojenosti, když se partnerova erekce dostala zcela dovnitř a on dlouze strnul.

Nepohnul se ani o centimetr, vnímaje ten okamžik spojení očima svýma a částečně i Jimovýma. Beze snahy potlačit potěšení, jež mu to přinášelo, stejně jiskřící a ještě silnější než doteky. Potom se penis v jeho těle poprvé pohnul, po významných dvou desítkách vteřin, které v hlavě odpočítával, a přinesl mu doslova ohnivý pocit chladné kůže klouzající jeho vnitřnostmi. Neslyšně vydechl a pohnul boky v odpověď na Jimovy přírazy. Hluboké a pomalé. Ne zcela uspokojivé vzhledem k potřebě, kterou měl. Vzepřel se rukama o pelest postele, svěsil hlavu a upravil tak směr průniků, přesně jak mu vyhovovalo. Vysloužil si za to zasténání, hlasité natolik, až to znělo v jinak tiché místnosti příliš intenzivně a příliš to zvedalo vlnu horka v jeho těle, pod jeho kůží a v penisu, který plně ztvrdlý visel dosud nepovšimnut mezi jeho rozkročenýma nohama a nazelenalou vlhkou hlavou ho vyzýval k vlastnímu uspokojení, pokud ho nedostane od Jima.

Sáhl dolů, s trochou přesunuté váhy to šlo snadno, a téměř se dotkl vlastního penisu, ale pozemsky chladivá ruka u něj byla dřív. Objala ho, sevřela a začala po něm přejíždět v rytmu přírazů do jeho těla. Semkl rty v návalu rozkoše a zaťal nehty do polstrovaného čela postele. Pevně, až cítil, že látka pod nimi povoluje jeho síle a pravděpodobně tím poškodil několik optických vláken vedoucích pod látkou. Bezpředmětný poznatek bloudivě probíhající jeho myslí a ztrácející se pod stupňujícím se žárem jeho těla, kůže tepající v rytmu srdce a chvění, které jím probíhalo. Mizející ve svíravém pocitu v penisu a varlatech, značícím blížící se uspokojení. Příliš pomalu u něj a příliš rychle u Jima, podle toho, jak se jeho přírazy zrychlovaly a ke Spockově mysli doléhalo první orgasmické zachvění. Kdyby byl v jeho mysli, mohl by to oddálit a jejich potěšení spojit v jedno, ale takto mohl jen dál spolupracovat a dovést pohyby boků k orgasmu alespoň jednoho. Rychlému a bouřlivému, který ho ještě víc nabudil, a neuspokojivému také proto, že milenec pustil v ten kritický okamžik jeho penis a rukama mu pevně sevřel kyčle v několika posledních hlubokých přírazech, po kterých se v jeho útrobách rozlilo studené vlhko.

Jeho trpělivost byla vyhnána na samotnou krajní mez, když se mu jen s vypětím sil dařilo zůstat poklidně bez pohybu, dokud milenec neprožije své vyvrcholení a ani pak se nehnout, až do chvíle, než se Jim svalil vedle něj na postel. Udýchaný a zpocený, chvějící se prožitým orgasmem, jehož pozůstatek v podobě uspokojení doléhal až k němu a ještě víc ho tím dráždil.

„Dej mi chvíli, potom..."

Nenechal ho domluvit, ať mu chtěl říct cokoliv. Vlákno sebeovládání v něm povolilo, nebo snad bylo roztaveno žárem jeho těla. Dřív, než se nad tím stačil racionálně zamyslet, se pohnul vpřed směrem k Jimovi a přitiskl ho břichem do matrace postele. Překvapené vyjeknutí k němu dolehlo přes závoj toužebné potřeby se uspokojit a donutilo ho se trochu ovládnout, alespoň natolik, aby krotil svou sílu a přizpůsobil ji křehkosti lidského těla. Nedokázal si však zabránit, vlastně se o to ani nepokoušel, v tom přimáčknout partnera pod sebou a přitisknout mu svůj penis na zadek. Další zvuk, něco mezi překvapeným zalapáním po dechu a stenem, společně s tím, jak se pod ním Jim vzepřel v obraně, a také s nespokojeností a obavou, která se otřela o jeho mysl, ho teprve donutil se dost ovládnout a trochu se od svého partnera odtáhnout.

„Spocku, počkej..., tohle já nemůžu..., potřebuju přípravu," mumlal Jim pro něj neobvykle nervózním až plachým hlasem, ztlumeným hlavou napůl vtištěnou do polštáře. To Spocka donutilo posbírat všechno své povolující sebeovládání.

„Nepotřebuješ. Ne když jsem tu..., pokud mi dovolíš..." donutil se mluvit artikulovaně a dotekem prstů na zpocené lidské tváři naznačil, o čem mluví. Zachytil krátký okamžik váhání, myšlenku na to, že je on příliš nesoustředěný, a potom souhlas.

„Dobře," ujistil ho partner ještě slovně, což bylo vše, co potřeboval.

Zavřel oči, pevně uchopil své racionálno a zlehka prolnul jejich mysli. Nebylo to skutečné hluboké splynutí, jakým společně už několikrát prošli, ani když byla jeho mysl tak rozbouřená a na jeho poměry iracionální by ho právě v tomto stavu vzrušení nenapadlo se pokoušet o něco tak intenzivního. Ne, to bylo jen lehké pohlazení jednoho vědomí po krajích druhého s jediným a jasným účelem; předat své vzrušení a uvolnění milenci. Napnutou strunu, která by jim znemožnila nebo alespoň znepříjemnila spojení, našel snadno. Byla tam a on ji uvolnil s lehkostí, s jakou se dá rozhrnout nejjemnější pouštní písek. Propadávala mu mezi prsty a mizela. Na těle pod ním bylo jasně patrné, jak se uvolňuje a povoluje pod jeho mentálním i fyzickým dotekem, ve kterém hladil rukou bezděčně Jimovy hýždě. Dovedl ho tím k naprostému uvolnění, než jejich mysli pozvolna a jen částečně od sebe oddělí, dokud nezůstalo jen tenké a pro něj teď naprosto jasně patrné vlákno, které ho bude ujišťovat, že nepůsobí bolest nebo nepohodlí.

Potom použil olej, ve velkém množství jako předtím Jim, ale nejspíš ne se stejným záměrem, jako spíš z nedočkavosti. Víc už nemohl udělat ani se nesnažil. Nasměroval hlavu svého penisu do milencova análu a vnikl dovnitř na jediný pohyb boků. Hlasité, skoro až šokované zalapání po dechu, které přešlo v zasténání, mu dolehlo k uším, a také záchvěv bolesti sklouzl po tenkém vlákně přichyceném k jeho mysli. Odsunul tu bolest od nich od obou daleko stranou, snadno a bez zaváhání. Bylo jí příliš málo, aby ji považoval za významnou a donutil se kvůli ní ovládat. Naopak, ponechal své potřebě volný průchod, vždyť scházelo tak málo, a pohnul boky určuje si okamžitě pro něj příjemný rytmus. Jeho penis obepnutý lidským chladem, stištěný a třecí se o stěny Jimova těla, tepal rychle se stupňující potřebou vedoucí ho k orgasmu. Dvanáct, třináct, čtrnáct přírazů, než se jeho varlata sevřela a on vyvrcholil. Sám bezhlesně, zato milenec produšeně zaúpěl spíš překvapením, smíšeným s mírným potěšením než čímkoliv podobným vzrušené bouři, jakou hlasitě dával najevo předtím.

Vydechl v úlevě, nepopírané a nepopiratelné, i když ne úplné. Jeho penis byl stále z části tvrdý, pořád citlivý a snadno znovu plně vzrušitelný, kdyby příliš dlouho setrval uvnitř Jima. Proto ho pomalu, už s plným ovládáním a obavou, aby partnerovi neublížil, vytáhl ven a trochu se odsunul stranou, aby Jima netížil svým tělem, které přeci jen přes svou štíhlost bylo těžší, než se zdálo na první pohled.

Shlédl soustředěným, zkoumavým pohledem na tělo ležící na posteli vedle něj. Zpocené, s rudými otlačeninami na ramenou, kde ho krátce pevně svíral, ale jinak nezraněné. Putoval pohledem dolů, hlavně k hýždím a stehnům, hledal známky krve nebo třeba jen barvící se podlitiny. Bylo mu jasné, že byl prudký, možná až trochu hrubý, ale předpokládal a doufal, že učinil všechna opatření k tomu, aby partnera nijak nezranil, jenže jistý si být nemohl. Zvláště vzhledem k tomu, že Jim nic neříkal ani se nehýbal, jak se mírně chvěl a přerývaně oddechoval. Znepokojilo by ho to, kdyby stále necítil jasnou spokojenost, pravda míšenou s nepříjemnými pocity, ale rozhodně zcela jasně vládnoucí mysli jeho partnera. I tak se naklonil, až dohlédl na Jimovu tvář s jemným úsměvem.

„Jime?"

„Hmm, žiju a je mi skvěle," odpověděl mu na nevyřčenou otázku, potom sáhl dozadu, uchopil Spocka za ruku a přitáhl si ji k sobě dopředu, čímž ho donutil klesnout opatrně břichem na tělo. Přitulit se, jak by nejspíše řekli pozemšťané. Vyslyšel jeho prosbu a přivinul se k němu. Nebylo to nepříjemné, naopak se mu to velmi zamlouvalo, jenže dotek kůže na kůži byl opět stimulující. I kdyby nechtěl, prostě se instinktivně otřel o milencovo tělo svým penisem.

„Znovu?" zamumlal partner. „Promiň, ale pochybuji, že se vzmůžu třeba jen na pohyb. Duch by chtěl, ale tělo je slabé."

Nyní by byl čas pro potutelný úsměv, kdyby ho byl schopen nebo k němu ochoten, takto se jenom naklonil kupředu. až se rty skoro dotýkal Jimova ucha.

„Duch a mysl vítězí nad hmotou a má mysl může vést tu tvou. Když mi to dovolíš..."

„Ty můžeš kdykoliv bez ptaní," odvětil mu Jim vážně, nejspíš si ani neuvědomuje, jaký to na něj má účinek. Jak hluboko do duše a mysli se může Vulkánci vrýt povolení vstoupit do mysli bytosti, na které mu záleží, kdykoliv si sám přeje, i když to neznamená, že tak bude skutečně činit. Postačila jen síla upřímné ochoty, která byla nejspíš tím největším darem, kterého se mu kdy mohlo dostat.

Zlehka vymanil svou ruku zpod Jimovy a položil mu prsty na tvář. Jejich mysli se spojily, tenké stříbrné vlákno, které je posledních dvanáct minut pojilo, ještě zesílilo a on skrz něj poslal svou sexuální touhu jako povzbuzení pro milencovo tělo, vše společně s jednou jasně formulovanou myšlenkou, jež se díky odbité půlnoci přímo nabízela a na Jimově tváři vyvolala úsměv.

_Veselé Vánoce, t'hy'la..._

KONEC


End file.
